


ART for: Unity Part 2

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve awakens to his worst nightmare — a world united under HYDRA's fist. Saved from the ice by freedom fighters, Steve heads into battle once more, but he can't find his place in this new world. And the first time he comes face-to-face with the Avengers and their leader, the Winter Soldier, he realizes that not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Unity Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689625) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



This is the art for Unity. I do hope she likes the art I created for her.

These are the chapter banners.

 

 

 

 

Second Set of Chapter Banner

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
